As a screen of a television (TV) becomes larger, it is desired to be able to watch a high-definition image. For this reason, ultra-high definition TV (UHDTV) broadcast has been increasingly put into practical use. In Japan, 4K broadcast service utilizing a communication satellite (CS) and an optical line are started in 2015. The test broadcast of UHDTV (4K and 8K) by a broadcast satellite (BS) will start in the future. Therefore, various electronic devices which correspond to 8K broadcast are developed (e.g., Non-Patent Document 1). In practical 8K broadcasts, 4K broadcasts and 2K broadcasts (full-high vision broadcast) will be also employed.